The Real McCoy
by OTESlife
Summary: Leonard McCoy needs get back on the dating scene. With the help of his daughter Joanna she finds him the woman that he least expected, but he is not the only one who is finding love on the Enterprise. McCoy/Uhura Joanna/Chekov
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**A/N: I'm going to take a break on my Spock/Uhura stories and focus on the coolest doctor in the world.**

Doctor McCoy was probably the happiest person in his part of the galaxy, which is usually a rare happening for him. He had every reason to be excited since his daughter Joanna was coming to stay with him until she started at Starfleet Academy Medical School. She was lucky enough to be offered a internship to study aboard on a Starship of her choice and she had to pick the one her father was on. Bones wanted to make sure that he spent every moment with his little girl, since the divorce and doing Starfleet he barley had the chance to watch her grow up. He could remember being eighteen and stupid, not being able to take care of a child and wife and how his stupid wife cheated on him, leaving him no choice but to get a divorce and leave. He loved his girl more than anything in universe and he owed her for those years he missed.

He waited impatiently at Delta Four's space station for the arrival of Joanna. He paced back in forth in a arrival room with Jim Kirk.

"Bones would you sit down, you giving me a headache." Jim complained before taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"I'm sorry Jim, but I'm too excited. I mean I haven't seen my kid in five years, I'm really nervous." Bones explained. He took in a breath and sat next to Jim who was sitting on a sofa.

"I understand and I bet she missed you too." Jim smiled as he planted a hand on his back. The quiet swish of the door slid open to reveal a tall young woman with light brown hair that came to her shoulders, her eyes were blue and her face was beautiful. She wore a blue Starfleet medical dress uniform with black knee high boots and a rugged brown leather jacket that looked al ittle too big for her. Leonard instantly knew that woman was his daughter Joanna. He stood up quickly with a smiled.

"Jo?" He called. Her eyes widen when she saw her father standing in front of her. She ran into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"DADDY!" She yelped. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby." He kissed her forehead. "Man look at you when did you grow up?"

"Well it's been forever dad." She chuckled. Leonard took his daughters hand and pulled her to where Jim was. Jim stood up and placed her hands behind his back.

"Jo this is Captain James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise." Bones introduced. Jo extended her hand out to shake hands with her new Captain.

"Hey Joanna I am happy to finally meet you and I am excited for you to be aboard my ship."

"Pleased to meet you Captain and thank you for having aboard."

"Now all of your things should be on board, you ready to go?" Bones asked.

"Yup." Joanna smiled.

"Hey you two I will let you guys catch up. I will meet you on the ship soon, just had to get something's done before we leave. " Kirk said.

"Ok baby lets go." Bones said. He put his arm out for her and guided her through the doorway. Making their way around the busy star base, Bones couldn't help but to keep smiling at his kid. As the gentlemen he was he put his arm out so that she could take his arm. "I can't wait until you to hang out with your old man."

"I know I'm so excited."

"By the way where did you get this large jacket?"

"Oh it's Larry's, he gave it to me since I was cold."

"Larry is your new step dad right? How are things with him?"

"Things are good, I mean he's really nice and all. He bought me a Ford 650 for my graduation gift."

"He bought you a vehicle! I told your mother that I was getting you one for your gift." Bones barked.

"Well maybe she forgot, I mean it's not that big of a deal. Let this be my gift dad, four months with my favorite guy is the best gift I could ever ask for."

"I guess." he sighed

"Now don't be a grumpy ole grump."

"I'm not, I swear."

The father and daughter boarded the Enterprise shortly after it took flight. Bones went to his Joanna's quarters first to help her unpack a few things from her boxes. While in the process of unpacking he looked at her night stand to see a photograph of her, his ex-wife and the new man in Jo's life during her graduation. Bones grabbed the picture and gripped it tightly, he was furious to see another man fill his shoes in his old home. He felt awful for missing her high school graduation._ Damn. Dammit. DAMN._ He wanted to be there, but he was too busy with the epidemic on Krotos planet eleven. A tear began to form in his eye, but was quickly wiped away when he felt Joanna touch his arm.

"Dad you ok?"

"Yeah, just looking at this picture." He placed the frame back on the table. "You look great in the picture."

"I know what your thinking, I know you had to do your job."

"No, its no excuse to miss your graduation or miss half the damn things you have ever done."

"Don't beat yourself about it, I mean its ok." She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on his cheek. Bones took his daughters hands and sat down with her on her bed.

"Hon, you have no idea how bad I feel for not being a big part in your life."

"Its ok."

"No, its not ok. You may say it, but do you really mean it? I wanted to see you get your diploma and I was not able to. The divorce with your mom ruined my whole life. I only watched you grow up until you were ten and the rest…" Bones paused in thought. "What I'm trying to say is, I have a lot of making up to do and all I ask is you to forgive me."

"Don't worry I have already." She hugged her dad.

"Now lets stop getting all mushy and get you acquainted with some of the crew."


	2. Chapter 2

The McCoy's stood in the turbo lift making their way to the bridge. Jo looked slightly nervous since she has never been on the bridge of a star ship and was feeling anxious of meeting the people her father worked with. The doors to the lift open swiftly revealing the large dome like room and its busy workers. She looked all around the bridge to see everyone working in such a fast pace that she wouldn't want to interrupt. Her father lead the way into the chaos with such ease and approaching the Captain's chair where not Kirk, but a Vulcan male sat.

"Mr. Spock." Bones called. Spock turned around in the chair to see the doctor and his daughter. Spock saw that the woman did not look familiar, but assumed that she was a McCoy since he knew that she was suppose to join the crew. Spock stood up from his seat and stepped down from the pedestal.

"Yes Doctor?" Spock replied.

"I would like for you to meet my daughter Joanna McCoy. Jo this is first officer Spock."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Spock." Jo smiled nervously.

"I am pleased to meet you as well. Your father has told me many positive things about you. I hope that you will become well acquainted with the Enterprise and her crew."

"Thank you sir."

"I will let you continue your work Spock, just wanted to introduce my kid." Bones lead his daughter forward pass the Captain's chair where two men who sat in the navigation and helms chairs. "Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov you boys got a moment?" Bones asked. The two turned around in their chairs.

"What's up doc?" Sulu asked.

"This is my daughter Joanna, she will be doing a internship with me in the medical bay until she starts school again."

"Nice to meet you. Hikaru Sulu, helmsmen." Sulu said. Bones looked at Chekov who looked a bit more star struck than anything. Chekov stood up and picked up Jo's hand and kissed it.

"Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, navigator at your service." Chekov said in delight. Jo couldn't help but blush to the Ensigns efforts. Bones could clearly see his daughter's will to fall for this kid. He moved Chekov's hands from Jo's and puffed up his chest like any father would.

"Ok Mr. Chekov that's enough."

"Zorry doctor. Itz my Russian manners." Pavel said.

"Yeah…" Bones said. He quickly pulled Jo away from Chekov and to the communications station to see Uhura.

"Hey Uhura you got a second?" Bones asked. Uhura turned around to see the McCoy's.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Uhura asked.

"I wanted you to meet Joanna my daughter."

"Oh yes I've heard much about you. I'm Nyota Uhura." Uhura put out her hand to shake Jo's hand.

"That's a pretty name and it was nice to meet you as well." Jo smiled.

"Medical bay to bridge." A voice from the bridges intercoms filled the room with a females voice.

"Spock here." Spock replied loudly from his chair.

"Is doctor McCoy there?" The voice said.

"McCoy here." Bones said loudly.

"Doctor your needed immediately. We have two burned patients in critical condition from engineering."

"On my way, McCoy out." Bones looked at Jo. "Sorry baby I need to go."

"Let me go with you."

"Not on this one, next time." He looked at Uhura. "Uhura your a girl, do you mind keeping her company by talking about clothes and makeup?"

"Go, I will keep watch." Uhura said.

"Oh you're a lifesaver." Bones quickly ran off the bridge and into the lifts.

"Hey I'm done with my shift. Are you hungry?" Uhura asked as pulled out her ear piece.

"Honestly yes. My dad has been showing me all around the ship and I think he forgot that I need food to move on." Jo chuckled.

"Ok well I'm starving myself we can go to the mess hall and have dinner."

"Sounds awesome."

The girls made it to the mess hall. Requesting their meals from the ships systems they took their things to a two seated table.

"So Joanna how do you like it on the ship so far?"

"I love it. Everyone is super nice and there is so much to do."

"I hear ya on that."

"Don't you ever get bored though?"

"Well this is my second year of our mission and I've had no complaints on the fun factors. Plus I work constantly, I never have too much time for fun I guess."

"Well I hope you have time from work, I would really like to hang out with you."

"Aww, I'm flattered. Ok let's break the ice then. What kind of music do you like?"

"Well my mom raised me on a lot of country music but I like all kinds of stuff. Like do you know that song called Wanna Be Me by Sean Boi?"

"Sadly yes and I love that song."

"Me too! When I first heard it I was like what the heck, but then I had to put it on my ipod."

"I have it mine too."

"You seem to have a younger generation's taste in music. Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"Twenty five."

"What! No way. Your so young and already a lieutenant."

"I guess it takes a lot of work. So I must ask, have you seen any cute guys yet?"

"Oh my gosh yes! They are smexy."

"Smexy?"

"It's a over exaggerated way of saying sexy."

"What do you know about sexiness?"

"I'm eighteen, give me some credit."

"I guess so. So who do you have an eye on particular guy?"

"The guy you work with named Pavel."

"Aww that's so cute and it works since he's nineteen."

"But dad won't be too pleased. You should of seen his face when Pavel kissed my hand" Jo and Uhura laughed. "Nyota I think you might become my new BFF."

Doctor McCoy had no trouble mending the injured burned crewmembers but had to put them under critical care, meaning more hours in the medical bay. After four hours over the knife he was tired, so tired that he didn't want to move from the seat he was sitting in. He looked at the time, it was five minutes after eleven. He figured Joanna was sleeping by now, but owed it to her to see her. Pushing his old bones up from his chair he limped all the way to Jo's quarters. Pressing the button on the door to tell if he was there the door slid open to show a practically half sleep woman. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hmmm daddy come in." She stood to the side to let him in.

"Hey darling I'm so sorry to leave you."

"Its your job, soon enough I will be doing the same." He sat on her sofa, she sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. "How did it go?"

"Well successful, but tiring. The crew members needed to placed in critical care, I'm going to need your help tomorrow though. I hope you understand why I didn't want you to come."

"I understand."

"Well tomorrow I will give you a run down in sick bay and treat those burned victims. Come to my room at eight and I will make you breakfast, then you and I will be off."


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and Bones had up since 6am making sure his daughter was going to have a nice southern breakfast. He opened the door for Jo once it was eight o'clock.

"Smells delicious, what did you make?"

"Well come see." He lead her to the table that was completely covered with different dishes. "I made you scrambled eggs, beacon, grits, biscuits and fruit on the side."

"Oh man my favorite." They two began eating to their breakfast in silence, until Bones started to talk.

"By the way I hope you weren't too bored when I left."

"Are you kidding me, I hung out with Uhura all day. We went to the holo deck and then we played music together. She is a real down to Earth kinda girl."

"I'm glad that you had a good time with her. She is a good woman and I'm happy that your becoming friends." After eating their fill of food they went to the sick bay to begin the day. Bones introduced her to nurse Chapel and a couple other nurses. He showed her some of the standard procedures that he did and how to use the minor medical equipment. He had her monitor the conditions of the yesterdays burned patients and then had her file medical reports, but she finished those in about one hour max. She peeked into his office to see that he was doing some reports at his desk.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Well your actually you finished all your work hon. I don't have anything else for you to do. You can leave if you want."

"No, I want to stay. Hey dad can I talk to you about something private?"

"Sure what's up?" Before she sat down she went to his office door and closed it and then sat down.

"So what do you do for fun?" Her question caused him to raise and eyebrow.

"Well I usually have a drink or two, talk with the Captain and Spock, take walks around ship."

"Are you serious? Your 35 not 85. That's not fun."

"Well it is to me and why does that matter?"

"I've been worried about you, I mean you seem that your always drowned in your work. I have not seen you take a single break all day."

"Don't worry about me. Besides the Captain I'm one of the hardest working people on this ship, I have to work constantly."

"But all you do is work your head off, don't you…date?" Bones shot his daughter with a awkward stare. Bones could remember clearly with all of the letters that they had written to each other all of these years she had occasionally asked him if he dated a woman, but he never would respond to that question.

"What? I mean not really."

"When was the last time you went out with a woman?" Bones thought for a moment. There had been women he was interested in, but never really went to pursue anything with them.

"There was that time on…no that's not right…I mean no. Ok I haven't dated since the divorce. What are you trying to say you want me to date?"

"That's exactly what I would like for you to do. There are like over 200 women on this ship, why don't you ask one out?"

"I don't think so."

"What if I set you up with someone?"

"You won't get anyone. I'm old."

"_Pish_…dad come on."

"I won't have time for her, I'm too busy."

"If you love something then you will make time for it." He sat there silent, thinking on her offer. There had been many times when he thought about dating again, but going through a possible heartbreak, well that was something he was not ready for. He thought it would be interesting to see where this could go though.

"Ok I'm going to trust you, but don't pick anyone from the medical bay. I'm about tired of Chapel." Bones smirked.

The next morning, Bones was on his way to the bridge to meet with Jim before he started his work. When entering the turbo lift he saw that someone was already standing in it.

"Good morning Doctor." Uhura greeted with a smile. He suddenly fixed his posture and said good morning back. He didn't know if it was his southern manners or that he was greeted by the most beautiful woman on the ship; maybe both caused him to stand tall. The doors closed and he remembered how much he hated to be in lifts with people because of that awkward quietness.

"I see that your going up." He said nervously. She looked up at him and gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Yup."

"Oh by the way thanks for hanging out with Jo when I had that emergency."

"It was no problem, we had fun. Actually I'm meeting her for breakfast right now."

"That's great! I'm glad she is finding a good friend." The lift doors opened and two security officers entered causing Bones and Uhura to move apart and make room. After lifting through a few more decks the door opened and she looked at McCoy.

"Bye Doctor." She said stepping out of the lift and dart off down the hall. He gave a slight wave and watched her leave. He couldn't help but to notice how amazing she walked. Her hips practically gyrated as she walked off and that short uniform she was in didn't give him mercy. There was no way in the world that she would ever go out with him he thought. Once when the doors closed the two officers started talking.

"Man did you see the way she walked out of here? What would I give to show her a night to remember." Said the taller officer.

"I know I just want touch her. You know what I mean McCoy?" The smaller nudge him in his side. Bones was a little ticked that they were talking about her like that and had the nerve to ask him.

"Well first off that's a woman with great intelligence and I bet that she wouldn't consider even looking you two jackasses if you were the last guys in the universe." The taller officer stood face to face with McCoy. McCoy prepared himself for a punch to swing, but it looked as though the officer was more talk and no action.

"And what, she would pick you?"

" Well…" McCoy shrugged her shoulders. " She did say bye to me when she exited the lift." The lift doors opened, Bones slid pass them with a grin on his face and walked down the hall. What would he give to punch those guys right where it hurt, but they were rather right, he would never get a date with her even if he was the last person in the world.

After his morning conversations with Jim, Bones made his way back to the medical bay to find Jo already working. He snuck up behind her as she was reading a PADD.

"Are you working hard or hardly working?"

"Very funny. I finished filing just a moment ago, I'm about to help Chapel monitor those burn victims."

"Good." He took the PADD that she was holding.

"Oh yeah, great news I found a nice woman for you."

"Really, who?"

"Glenda from auxiliary."

" Hmm...ok she sounds promising and she is pretty. How did you talk her into going out to me?"

"Well she's a single mother of three and she's looking for that special someone. I told her that you were looking for woman to date and she thought it was cute that I was trying to get my dad to date. I also told her that you were going to make her dinner this Friday night at seven."

"But Friday I have to-"

"Dad I will cover for you, just go and enjoy yourself."

FRIDAY

The nearly nervous doctor lit the candles on the dinner table waiting for the arrival of Glenda. He prepared a nice meal of roast beef, potatoes and green beans. He took his time to fix his causal black sweater in the mirror. Coaching himself made him more nervous than usual, but he made it through. The door bell rung softly in the other room, fixing his hair quickly he made his way through the living room and opened the door. Glena was pretty much his age she stood in a green floral gown that was a bit formal for the occasion.

"Glenda come in." Bones gestured to come in.

"Oh Leonard its good to see you."

"Same here, I have made a nice dinner for us." He lead her to the table and pulled out the chair for her and then he sat across the table from her, she eyed the pre made plate of food.

"Yummy I love roast. I bet it's good." She put her napkin on her lap and began to eat.

"Oh it is." Bones pulled out a bottle of wine and poured it into the wine glasses. "So how are things in your department?"

"Oh they are going well, Kirk has been working me like a maid woman down there"

"I hear yeah there."

"Your daughter Joanna is such a doll, I think she is wonderful girl."

"Thank you she told me you have kids as well. What are their names?"

"Michael, Richard and Sean."

"All boys, I always wanted to boy, but I got my Jojo and I couldn't ask for more."

"You know Leonard I couldn't believe that you wanted to have dinner with me. I've always had a thing for you." Bones blushed to himself.

"I'm glad you could come." Bones could feel something slid up his leg very slowly only stopping at his knee. He gave a nervous cough when he noticed that he could see her foot under the table. "Umm…Glenda what are you doing?"

"Its ok doctor you don't have to hide your true feelings anymore."

"What?!" he yelped. She quickly hopped from her seat and into his lap.

"You're a Doctor, doctors know about the right spots for a woman." She kissed him violently crushing his lips against hers. He gently pushed her away.

"Umm…listen I don't have a hidden desire for you."

"That's crazy talk, then why did you invite me over?'

"My daughter picked you for me. Maybe its time to cancel our date."

"But we were doing so well"

"Yeah…I think not." He pushed her off his lap and drugged her to the front door. "Have a good night Glenda." Opening the door he gently moved her out.

Doctor McCoy walked through the doors of the medical bay with a PADD in hand and dressed in uniform getting ready to his work. He went to his office to see Jo sitting at his desk working. Her head shot up when she saw her dad enter the room.

"Dad aren't you suppose to be a date?"

"About that." Bones leaned against the desk. " Did you know that Glenda was crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that she liked me?"

"Yeah, I knew that's why I picked her."

"No, did you KNOW that she like me? She was obsessive and then she hopped on my lap and basically sucked my face off. Remind me set up a psychiatric exam with her, but lets schedule her when I'm not around."

"I'm sorry that your date didn't go well. I can find someone who is not crazy."

"Please do."


	4. Chapter 4

Joanna started her day early so she would free up her time in the afternoon to do some more exploring of the ship with Nyota. Her dad assigned her to go to the bridge to give reports to Kirk. She was rather nervous since the bridge was a very busy place and she didn't want to interfere with anything. Steeping out of the turbo lift she noticed that Nyota was not at her post, but she figured she wouldn't have time to chat. She approached Captain Kirk who was sitting at his chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other.

"Good morning Captain." She smiled. Kirk turned in his chair.

"Morning Joanna, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine sir. I need to get your signature so that these reports can be sent to medical headquarters." She handed him her PADD and he signed with the stylus.

"Here ya go. I hope your dad is not working you too hard."

"No, its been well actually. I better go, if you know my dad he want things done fast."

"Oh I know." Kirk gave her a smiled and turned back to his work. When walking back to the turbo lift she entered the small lift when she heard someone walking toward her.

"Hold ze lift pleaze." ensign Chekov ran into the lift with her. He realized that she was in the lift with her and nearly jumped in surprise. "Oh hello Joanna."

"Hi Paval, how are you?"

"Wery wery busy these days, but how are you liking ze Enterprise?"

"I love it here, I wish I can stay forever."

"That's great. Are you going to ze sick bay right now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I had a bit of an accident." He held out his hand to show it glowing red and blistering."

"What happened?"

"I zas helping Mr. Spock rewire wires in ze navigation panel and it vell back fired on me."

"I'm going to help you." The lift stopped at the deck where sick bay was and rushed him in to treat his burn. "It looks no more than a first degree burn, this cooling gel will sooth the pain." He placed his hand in to a tub of the blue cooling gel that she pulled from a cabinet.

"You zeem to know your stuff."

"Thank you. I always enjoyed helping people." She sat on the bed next to him. "So Pavel, so it's interesting to see someone young as yourself already working on a starship. How did that happen?"

"Vell I started out wary young in Russia in a Starfleet youth program, zen I moved to San Francisco to go ze Academy. I guess I vas wary lucky." He gave a modest smile.

"Very lucky indeed."

"Um, Joanna I vas wondering if I can escort you around ze ship sometime. I think if you vere going to vork on ze ship you should know vhere your going."

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Chekov? Pavel's face turned red.

"Oh, no no I don't vant to give you a bad impression."

"No, if you want to consider it date then I want to." Chekov's face turned a rosy red even more. Looking down at his burned hand, he looked disgusted by the blister that was growing on his palm. "I suggest you stay in medical a few hours just so I keep an update on you. I will be right back." She strolled off to the computers to put Chekov's information in the computers. When putting in his information she noticed that he was a regular in medical bay with frequent burns and bumps. She couldn't wonder how he kept his good looks. She eyed him across the bay while he looked ib a different direction. She just remembered that he asked her on a date. Butterflies flapped in her stomach when the thought of the Russian was going to show her around. After entering the information in she noticed that her father was now talking to Chekov, probably wondering why was he here. She walked back over to Chekov and her dad. "Hello dad. I was just helping Pavel with his burn."

"Yeah I see. He looks fine to me. That blister won't go away in a day; I say take aspirin to get ease the pain." McCoy examined. Bones wiped the cooling gel from Chekov's hand and put a creamy ointment on it. "You should be able to go back to work."

"Thank you doctor." Chekov turned his attention to Jo. "Joanna is tomorrow at 8 alight in rec room D on deck 12 fine?"

"Yes, it is. See you then." Chekov gave her a glancing smile and left the bay. Bones cleared his throat.

"Excuse me what is going on tomorrow?" The doctor leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I just have a date with him."

"I think not missy."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to bother that boy."

"It's a harmless date. I've been on plenty of dates before and trust me I will be safe. Besides the whole dating scene is not about me, I found you another woman." She quickly wanted to change the subject. "I found you another one and I did a background check on this one. Tessa from security."

"Ok how did you come across her?"

"Well I was eating lunch and saw her eating alone. I struck up a conversation with her and implied that you were single." Bones wiped his face with his hand and gave a sigh.

"I feel like this is going to get old quickly."

"Trust me, shes nice. Just go meet up with her tomorrow."

While Bones was on his outing, Jo had her chance to meet up with Chekov. She met him in the rec room like he said and saw him sitting in the back tables out of uniform, she couldn't help, but to giggle on how cute he looked. Chekov blue eyes met with hers, standing up he walked over to her and took her hand just like the first day that they met. He muttered something that clearly was not English, but was in Russian.

"I'm afraid my English ears did not get that."

"I said hello my beautiful lady." His head bent down and kissed her hand. Jo looked as though she could jump thirty feet in the air. Being careful not show her expression she just smiled and took the young ensign's arm. "I hope zat you have not been on ze ship long enough to already have seen everything."

"Not yet and if so I don't mind going with you." The couple began walking up and down the ships halls, talking about themselves, discussing recent missions and Chekov's many stories of Russian tales. He began to tell her about the story of The Little Mermaid folktale and how it originated in Leningrad.

"Pavel that story originated in Denmark, not Russia."

"Denmark? I zink not. I am pretty sure it vas in Russia." She couldn't help, but to laugh since he had so much pride in his country. She became silent and thought of her dad since he was on his date, hoping that he wasn't getting rapped or something. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of my dad. See I have been setting him up with dates and I'm hoping he is enjoying himself ."

"Don't worry I'm sure he iz fine, your father is a tough man." The two walked in the observation deck to watch the stars. She leaned against the railing and gazed out in the world of stars.

"Wow, this is beautiful. I mean just think about 300 years ago humans could only reach the moon, but now we can go to different systems."

"Yes we have come far." Pavel leaned against the railing as well. She noticed that he was close to her, closer than her father would allow him. She felt awkward, so she needed something to say.

"Your hand, how does it feel?" She took his hand and examined it.

"It feels better, but sore." He took her hand and began to cress it. " You look wery pretty tonight."

"Thank you." She blushed and turned away. He noticed that he was getting closer to her, inching closer to kiss her. She was always taught to not to kiss a boy on the first date, but what was the harm in doing so, she saw him all the time. He now hovered over her lips, she just wanted him to just kiss her already.

"Mr. Chekov!" a surprised voice came from the shadows. Captain Kirk came from the opposite end of the hall, when approaching he had a cocked an eyebrow.

"Aye uh Captain Kirk didn't see you there." Pavel who looked rather nervous backed away from Jo.

"What are you guys doing over here with the lights dimmed?" Kirk asked.

"You see I vas showing her around and ve stopped here to ze the stars."

"Oh, well carry on." As Kirk turned around and took a step the ships alarms blared loudly. "Uh oh red alert. Mr. Chekov, Ms. McCoy to your designated areas." Chekov looked rather displeased by the red alert as though he was annoyed.

"Duty calls. I will contact you later." He took her soft hands into his.

"Don't worry about it." He held onto her hand longer while he walked toward Kirk and finally let go.

Joanna arrived in the medical wing to find her dad back from his date. She wanted to know how his date went, but she knew that asking during a red alert was wrong time and that he.

"Status on the situation?" she asked her dad while he buzzed around the sick bay's floor.

"We are dealing with some injured crew that escaped from a Klingon prison camp. I hear that we are dealing with nine escapees, they should be coming aboard soon. Jo are you ready? I mean I can't promise you that these people are going to have a couple scrapes and bumps."

"Yes, I'm a ready to do this."

"Good, cause here they come."

It had been a long night for both McCoy's, so long that bones didn't even have time to sleep in his own bed, but on the rickety cot that was in his office. When he awoke from his ten minute nap he would tend to the injured victims and put in data. When he went back to his office he saw that Joanna had fallen asleep on the cop. She was dreaming quiet pleasantly with a smile on her face. She groaned softly and mumble words that he could not understand. He bent over, pulling the covers over body and kissed her forehead. She mumbled some more and words before more clear.

"Oh Pavel." A bomb went off in his head.

"WHAT!" He snapped. She nearly fell out her bed when he shouted.

"Dad what's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"Do you mind telling me what you were dreaming and smiling about?

"I don't know, I was just sleeping."

"Uh huh, you said Chekov's name in your sleep. What's that suppose to mean? What did you do with him?"

"I didn't mean to say it. I cannot control what I say in my sleep and nothing happened. We just talked and walked around the ship."

"That's right you better." Doctor McCoy sat in his seat and turned to face his daughter.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you with your date?"

"It was awful…"

"Oh no daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Ha, I'm pulling your leg. The date went great!" The doctor smiled.

"Not funny, but I'm happy for you. What did you guys do?"

"Well went to the bar, had a couple of drinks, talked and then we hit it off. I have to say you did a swell job on this one."

"What can I say daddy, I have a magic touch."

"Yeah that magic touch got me a another date." A knock the door interrupted them. He stood up and opened the door to find Nyota standing in front of the door. "Uhura? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to be a bother, but I just beamed up from Kurta II. I think I am having a allergic reaction to some of the plants, because I keep scratching myself."

"Well come in and have a seat. I will get you a hypospray." Uhura took a seat in front of Doctor McCoy's desk. She looked over behind the desk and saw Jo sitting on the cot.

"Hey Jo, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm doing great Ny. What are you here for?"

"Oh just a allergic reaction to some plants when I was on planet." Leonard came back with a hypospray and a couple of cotton swabs.

"Ok I want to get a sample of your saliva, so I can run some tests. I want to figure out what you are allergic to." He put on his rubber gloves and picked up the swab, swabbing her tongue, then put the sample into a test tube. "Now roll up your sleeve so I can inject this into you." Nyota did what she what she was told. With a free hand he held on to her arm and then injected the solution in slowly. He scanned her body quickly admiring her assets. He looked away quickly when he realized what he was doing. "Alright then I should have the result in by tomorrow, so come by when you get a chance and we can talk things over. For now I think its safe to return to your post, but if something is bothering you come see me." She rolled down her sleeve and stood up, smooth out her uniform.

"Thanks Doctor, you are a lifesaver." Uhura placed a hand on his chest and then looked at Jo. "Hey Jo if want to come over later on I have some movies we can watch."

"Oooo girls night. I just may come over later Ny. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, bye guys." Uhura walked out with the Leonard closing the door. He turned around to see Jo had a smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh my gosh I can cut the sexual tension between you with a knife." She said shockingly.

"Excuse me missy?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"No."

"I saw you staring at her and how you held on to her."

"I don't think so. If I liked her don't you think I would of asked her out a long time ago? May I remind you I like the nice girl that you set me up with."

"But what was up with her putting her hand on your chest?"

"Uhura and I are good friends, she was just saying thanks."

"I have never heard her call her Nyota, I never heard friends call friends only by their last names."

"Ok Sherlock I think its time for you to stop interrogating me and trying to figure out things. Now I think we had enough down time and we could get back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Jo finished early enough to be able to hang out with Nyota in her quarters. She went back to her quarters to changed out of her uniform and went to Nyota's.

"Hey, I'm happy you made it." Nyota greeted her at the door with a hug. Nyota was out of her uniform as well with her hair let down and dressed in a red night gown.

"Thanks for inviting me over, so I have some big news for you. Pavel and I went out on our first date the other day." Nyota's eyebrow cocked high with interest. She was always interest in the girl chat.

"That's great! Tell me what happened."

"Well we mainly talked and walked around the ship, but then there was a moment where we were on the observation deck and he almost kissed me." Nyota went into total girl mode by getting excited.

"Almost kissed you? Why almost?"

"Captain Kirk came and interrupted the moment, then the ship went into red alert." Jo explained when walking to a bowl of fresh popcorn on the coffee table then taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh Jim! I hate when he comes at moments like that. That reminds me of a time when Spock and I were in-" She stopped, jaw open, but no words. Jo leaned in with interest while munching on her popcorn.

"You and Spock what?" Jo tried to get her to continue, but Nyota tried to brush it off.

"Uh, never mind. Nothing important." Nyota shook her head and went into her kitchen to get sodas from them. Nyota then sat on the sofa next to Jo browsing through her movies.

"You can't say never mind and expect me to ok with that. Did you and Spock date or something?" Nyota did not look up, but she did linger on a movie case as though she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Not many people know this, but I did date Spock for two years. We broke up almost a ten months ago."

"I would never think that you and Mr. Spock would date. I'm sorry to hear that. Why the break up?"

"Well it was very complicated. He broke it off with me saying that he couldn't support me emotionally and found it unfair to me. Therefore he couldn't continue the relationship." She fell silent, her last words were tensed. "Wow I can't believe that I opened up like that, but promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise girlie." Jo moved in to her and gave her a hug. "So are you in the dating scene again?"

"Not really, I mean I don't think I'm ready."

"Well there is nothing wrong with getting to know a man and being his friend."

"Eh, maybe." She sighed. Putting her feet up on the sofa she looked at Jo.

"There is something that I want to asked you. Are you interested in someone?"

Nyota thought for a moment by placing her hand on her chin.

"No."

"Liar, you like someone." Nyota smiled and then signed. Jo could always smell a good liar, she could tell that her friend does not lie to often.

"Ok I am, but it doesn't matter."

"Who is it?" Jo has complete confidence that it was her dad. How Nyota touched his chest earlier, that was the biggest give away. Now all she needed is to get her to admit it.

"I don't really wanna say. Now are we really going to talk all night or are we going to watch some movies?" Jo noticed that Nyota's body seem quite nervous when she moved around her living room. Nyota was cracking under pressure, letting the truth leak without her even knowing it. It was time to expose the truth.

"Do you like my dad?" Jo asked . She stopped where she was and looked over with an almost hidden smile that she tried hiding. "You like him!" Jo yelped.

"No, I don't. Your dad is just my friend and that's all."

"I'm sorry, but you are the worst liar in the world and you are the easiest person to crack open." Nyota sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Alright you caught me, its your dad." Jo's face lit up with so much joy that she felt like she was going to explode. Just hearing her say it made her feel better.

"Ny, that is soooo awesome! What if you guys dated?"

"I don't see that happening. I mean he's dating someone." Now Jo wished she didn't set that date with Tessa for her dad.

"Dang! Well if he wasn't dating anyone, would you go out with him?"

"I don't know, I mean your friend dating your father, is that kinda odd?"

"Not in this situation. Besides I think he likes you as well, you guys like each other."

" Really? How do you know?"

"I know my dad like I know the function of the human heart. I know him very well."

"Promise me that you will won't tell him please, I think its already awkward that you know."

"Promise."

Jo sat in her quarters the next night thanking the good Lord that her dad let her leave early that afternoon. As she settled on her sofa, she began to close her eyes to take a nap; her chime at her door ranged disturbing her. She sighed heavily, these days she's been working more and all she wanted was a break. Rolling off the sofa she stomped over to the door, answering it she saw Pavel standing there with a smile. Now she was glad that he opened the door.

"Hello Joanna."

"Pav, what are you doing here?"

"I just vanted to say hi. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, please come in." She moved to side to allow him to enter. Her knees buckled when she smelled the cologne that he wore when he passed by. He looked a little nervous when he stepped in, he scanned the room and then took a seat on her sofa. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." He looked over her coffee table to see a pile of word puzzles. He picked up one tablet and began tying to figure out the puzzle. "I see you like puzzles."

"Oh yeah, my dad got me into them lately."

"I like a smart girl, especially you." She just wanted to jump in the air and freak out. "You know I don't want to come off too strong, but I really like you."

"I like you too."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You haven't done so."

"So I was wondering if we could go on another date?" If she was a shape shifter she would form into a puddle of warm ooze.

"Of course I wanna go."

"Really? Great, I'm happy."

"Oh Pavel remember on our first date and we were alone looking at the stars?" He nodded. "And we were interrupted by the Captain, you were going to do something, but I am having a hard time remembering what you were going to do."

"Oh yeah." Chekov leaned in slowly and pressed his lips on hers. She did not move her lips, until she felt his hand on her waist. She knew that they were moving kind of fast, but everything felt so right to be in his arms. He pulled away slowly to look into her eyes. "Vy ochen' krasivy."

"What did you say to me?"

"You are beautiful." He spoke in English. She couldn't resist her giggle.

"You are killing me Pav." She pressed her lips to his again, but this time she was more aggressive. Her communicator beeped on her desk, the only person who called her on it was her dad which meant that she was needed.

"You might want to get that." He said in between kisses. She reached over to grabbed her communicator, flipping it open she placed her mouth to the mic.

"Yes dad." She spoke normally trying not to giggle as Chekov kissed her neck.

"Jo baby where are you?" Her father said on the other side. His voice sounded upset, she could tell something was wrong.

"I'm in my room, is there something wrong?"

"I just need to talk, are you free?"

"Yes I am, please come."

"On my way." She closed her communicator and threw it back on her desk.

"Pav you gotta go, my dad is on his way."

"But ve were-"

"I'll make it up to you, now my dad sounds really pissed and I don't want you to have a death wish when he comes."

"Good idea." He stood up and held her hand as they walked to the door. He placed one more kiss on her cheek before he left. "Meet me at ze observatory deck tomorrow at 9 at night."

"Will do." She replied. He left through the door and down the hall, she watched him walk away and daydreaming on their kiss.

"Jo what are you doing in the hall in your pj's?" Her dad said behind her. She practically jumped out of her skin. She didn't notice that he came from the other end of the hall and was very happy that Pavel left in time. She turned to see her dad who looked like he aged badly overnight, his eyes red and voice slightly drunken.

"What happened to you?" She took her dads arm and lead him to her sofa. "You look awful and you've been drinking?"

"Tessa and I broke up."

"What? How?"

"I found that she has a husband back on Earth." She placed an arm around her father back. This was a first for her, it was usually him wrapping his arms around her when something made her upset. She felt awful, she knew that this hit him hard. It was just like when her mom cheated on her dad ."Jo I find a woman for me and if I can't have a woman then I have to be fine with that."

"But you shouldn't dad. Don't give up."

"No, its fine. I don't have time for a woman anyways. Listen I'm done playing this game, no more match maker."

"Ok I promise. Promise me no more alcohol." He grinned.

"Maybe." He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "I need to clear my head, I'm going back to medical. I will see you tomorrow."

"What will make you happy?"

"A goddamn miracle."

Later that night….

Jo sat at her computer contemplating on if she should send this message. The words were typed on the screen, twenty prayers for her dad and a promise to her best friend broken was going to be broken. Her finder hovered over the button to send to her father. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and pressed the button. Now only for her dad to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews! So who is ready to see Bones be a happy Doctor?**

_Nyota likes you, go for it!_

Those words glowed on his computer in his office for a half hour. He didn't know what to say or do for that half hour until he needed to shake off his nerves. He needed a drink and some air.

Bones sat at the lounge bar of the ship leaning against the dim lighted bar. It was late and he was almost the only person in the lounge besides a passed out officer at the other end of the bar and the bartender. He began to think again of what his daughter wrote him, as though something good was going to happen to him. He wanted companionship again, being able to come to his quarters to see a lovely woman to greet him, he wanted someone to love again. He reflected on his divorce and how his ex-wife took everything from him, even his daughter. His was life was not fair, like he was not allowed to have anything.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to Nyota standing there. "Is this seat taken?" She asked when pointing to the seat next to him.

"No." He replied lazily. She sat at the seat next to him and started to browse through a menu. "Don't ya think you are up kind of late missy?"

"Yeah, but I'm working in the labs trying translate some frequencies. I was getting tired and thought a drink would do me good. How about you?"

"I'm a doctor, I don't sleep." She placed a hand on his shoulder. The hand touching was killing him.

"Leonard are you alright?"

"Eh, just mad at the world."

"What's there to be mad about?"

"You know those times when you need a break in your life? Well I haven't had that break and I want one. Anyways I don't want to cry all my problems to you like I'm some emotional drunk."

"I never thought you were. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Merry me" He chuckled. "I'm only joking." She gave a small smile. "Something seems to be bothering you as well, what is up with you?"

"Nah, nothing really just thinking these days." She replied. A alien bartender walked over to Uhura to take her order.

"Can I get you something missy?" The alien asked.

"Yes, can I get the slusho mix."

"Yup."

"Hey put that on my tab." McCoy said as he placed money on the bar.

"Leonard you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." McCoy insisted. The alien went down to the other end to prepare her drink. She turned around in her seat to face him and rested her head on her hand. "What else is bothering you?"

"I rather not say."

"Why? You think I'm not a good listener?" She smiled, the smile that brought him to his knees. The bartender brought her drink and set it in front of her.

"No, I just don't want to tell you."

"Alright I respect that you don't want to tell me." She turned back to her drink, the moment of silence felt awkward. _Nyota likes you, go for it_; the words could of drove him insane. His perfect chance was right here, right now, but he didn't want to risk everything. _Just ask her dammit!_

"You wanna go out on a date sometime?" he blurted out. He caught her off guard causing her to choke on her drink. What the hell was he thinking?_ Damn. Damn. Dammit!_

"What? Are you serious?"

"I mean don't take it the wrong way I mean like an outing or hangout type deal thing…yeah. I'm sorry you don't have to answer that question, I'm just a little drun-"

"Sure." With a simply reply.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, hangout or whatever is fine." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took another drink. She took the last drink of her slusho mix and pushed herself from her seat. "Well I have some more work to get back to. Would you like to get together at 9 tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, we can meet up the rec room on deck 3." She placed her hand on his knee, which gave him the sure sign that Jo was right about her.

"Ok have a good night. Hey don't keep putting those tears in your beer, things will get better." She pulled away and left the lounge. He put his head on the bar and chuckled to himself.

"Damn, there is sexual tension between us." he grumbled.

The next day Doctor McCoy eyed the clock in the medical bay many times throughout the night. Every minute that passed by meant he was getting closer to his date with Uhura. He thought about how he should just cancel and say that someone's spleen burst open and he has to fix it. Who was he kidding, she was just going to walk all over him anyways. Damn these emotions, what would give to be a Vulcan right now. Trying to keep himself in check he heard someone come into the medical bay. He peaked behind the privacy curtain to see who it was and to his surprise Uhura was standing in front of him with her hand over her eye. She looked amazing, dressed in little black skirt, white button up shirt and her infamous black boots. He could hear his jaw hit the floor if it was possible.

"Thank God your still here."

"What happened? What did you do to your eye."

"So I was getting ready for our date and I sprayed myself with my hair spray and it really stings. I tried washing it out with cold water, but it still hurts." He pulled her behind the curtain and told her to sit on the bed.

"Darn those hair sprays. Let me check you out." McCoy stood over looking at her creamy brown eye. Her eye was wet and red irritated by the chemicals. He reached into some cabinets for medicine and came out with a bottle of eye drops. "I have these drops for you." Pulling the pipette from the bottle, he squeezed the fluid into her eye. "You know this is a worst attempt in trying to get out of this date with me tonight."

"What no. I want to go on this date, I'm just a bit clumsy."

"I'm just joking. How does that eye feel?"

"Better thank you." She blink rapidly. He backed away and sat next to her on the bed.

"You know you look amazing, but you didn't have to get dressed up." "I know, but I wanted to make a good impression you know."

"No need to make an impression, I've known you for two and a half years."

"Yeah, but I mean we never really talked. It's the usual come in get your shot, then leave, go to the bridge and give each other a nod."

"You got me there. Well your impression is working pretty well right now." He couldn't believe he said that.

"Well do you want to get our date started early?" She asked as she hopped off the bed.

"Sure let me just checkout and we can get started." Bones took his sweet time packing up his tools before he left. He could see in the corner of his eye that she was wondering around the medical bay looking around. Damn her and this outfit. She always looked nice, but tonight was different. Once he was ready to go they walked slightly close to each other in silence. He needed to say something. "So um do you mind if I change out of my uniform first?"

"I don't mind." Again they walked in silence and into McCoy's quarters. "Make yourself comfortable." He said as he disappeared into his bedroom. He was feeling more nervous as he could see her sitting on his sofa. He took a deep breath and continued to change his clothes. He came out in a sweater and slacks. He saw that she was looking at the picture of him and Jo on the wall. "Jo looks so adorable over here." She commented.

"Oh yeah that was her 5th birthday party." Uhura moved to another photo.

"Oh my goodness how old was she here?"

"That's when we first brought her home."

"She's so cute and tiny."

"Hey I wanted to thank you for being a friend to her. She talks about you all the time."

"No problem, she's a sweet young lady."

"Thanks, I try to raise her well." Uhura back away and looked around his quarters. She walked over to his liquor collection and picked up a bottle.

"Tennessee's finest whisky I see."

"What do you know about this?"

"Come on I was cadet one time in my life who had her share of bar hopping nights." He wish he could merry this woman.

"You wanna a swig?"

"Please." Bones grabbed two glasses and poured the them drinks. They raised their glasses together and clinked them.

"Cheers." Bones grinned. Uhura finished hers first.

"What's this?" She asked as picked up a clear bottle.

"That's moonshine, made from my grand dad's mill in Georgia."

"Can I try some?" He took the bottle and poured her a small amount.

"I must warn you this is hard stuff."

"I'm a big girl, doctor." Taking her shot her face went from a smile to a grin. She coughed hard, he tried to help her by patting her on the back.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I am. I guess I over estimated that."

"You're a brave woman for trying that."

"I agree. I think I need a badge." She chuckled. She took a seat on his sofa and so did he.

"You need something to wash that down with?"

"No, I think I'm fine now. What a fun way to start the night."

"I have to admit that I'm very surprise that you agreed to date me." Why was he telling her this?

"How come?"

"Well you are a beautiful woman and you seem like you don't take crap from guys."

"Well right now I need to date as well."

"So it don't bother you that I'm old enough to be your dad?"

"No your not. How old are you?"

"37."

"See not bad, I don't care that your 12 years older and with a kid." McCoy cursed under his breath. What was she playing at? It felt like some cruel joke. "Come on lets get on with our date. I'm getting hungry."

"Matter of fact I am hungry as well, but I rather cook something up you don't mind do you. I sometimes don't like the ships food."

"I don't mind. Didn't know you were a cooker. What do you have in mind?"

"Do you like southern food?"

"Are you kidding me oh yes." McCoy smiled, he stood up and went to his kitchen. Pulling several containers from the refrigerator he placed them on the counter. Uhura joined him to see what he was planning on making.

"Ever had chicken and dumplings?"

"Yeah. Is that what your going to make?"

"Yeah and I was thinking of making this a team effort."

"Sure. I never made it and I think it will be fun doing this with each other." He had prepped the ingredients to meal and gave her instructions" Oh yeah and here is something to protect that nice outfit." He put a black apron on her and tied the string for her on the back. He was beginning to feel less nervous and more trying to impress her with the cooking skills. The date was going better than he ever expected. He would crack a joke and she would laugh, he didn't know she could laugh so much. They finished making dinner then made their way back to living room.

"Hey what about you pick out a movie to watch." He suggested to her. She looked into his library of movies on a touch screen panel that was built in his table.

"What about this one?" She pressed the movie title and name of it projected on the tv screen in front of them. " Invasion of the body snatchers. I'm guessing this is a horror film."

"You are right. This is a classic, its not those kinds of horror films with the gore and blood." She double clicked on the move and the lights had automatically turned off. He leaned back on his sofa and so did she, she was close to him. Thank God that this was a love seat. Throughout the movie he would peak over at her to see how freaked out she was getting. He would chuckle every time something would jump out and scare her. When the movie was over she had looked pretty terrified.

"That's so creepy! I never knew aliens could be portrayed that way."

"Ha you never know, I could be a body snatcher."

"Not funny." She smiled. "I bet it getting late and I'm sure that both of us have a early start in the morning."

"I agree with you. Hey would you like for me to walk you back to your quarters? I mean I would hate for something to get you."

"No, I think I will be fine. I really enjoyed myself tonight." They stood up and went to his door.

"I enjoyed your company as well." They stood awkwardly at his front door, he didn't know if she could hug her or not, so he went with his gut feeling and wrapped his arms her, she accepted the hug. She smelled amazing with the scent of lavender and a hint of tonight's dinner. She pulled away and stepped out the door.

"Nite Leonard."

"Um…night Nyota." He waited for her to walk away to close the door. He leaned his back against the door, reflecting on what just happened. "Ok lets just see how long this lasts."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that's been a long time. I'm determine to finish this for you guys.**

Joanna buzzed around the sick bay, checking on a every patient, taking notes and cleaning medical equipment. She wanted to everything done before her lunch break with Pavel in the lunch room. Once she was finished she poked her head into his office to tell him she was taking her break.

"Hey hon hold on a second. Come sit and talk to your old man real quick." He motioned her to take a seat.

"I'm meeting someone for lunch though."

"It will take a moment." His tone now was serious. She felt like she was in trouble this time, it had to be something about that message she sent him. She calmly took a seat in the chair next to his desk. "So I got your message about Uhura."

"Don't be upset. I know you said no more dates, but I had to tell you and I hope your not upset." She now felt bad and really should of stayed out of his love life. He relined back into his seat placing his arms behind his head and feet on the desk.

"I'm not upset because I did what you said, I went for it."

"What is it that you exactly did?" She felt a hint of excitement bursting in her chest.

"I asked Nyota out and went out on our first date last night." Joanna jump to her feet like a bottle rocket on the forth of July. She went around his desk and flung her arms around her dad's neck and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You have to tell me how everything went, but you have to tell me after my lunch break." She went back to the door quickly.

"Hey don't you want to hear this now?" He shouted, but she was already gone. He sat thinking on why she was in such a hurry. Maybe she and Nyota were going to meet up for lunch or something. Nyota may fill her in on the date, he knew girls loved to talk. He shook his head and started his work, logging in to his computer he had a pop up chat screen with a message. Clicking on the message he saw that it was from Nyota.

Uhura: _Hey Leonard how you?. He froze for a moment with his fingers hovered over the keyboard._

_ McCoy: Hi there. I'm doing well, just here in my office doing some work. Hope you are well._

_Uhura: Yes I'm fine. I wondering if wanted to have lunch together?_

_ McCoy: Lunch sounds nice, but I have some patients who I need to look after. I don't want anyone dying and I'm off in a different part of the ship._

_Uhura: Well what if I bring lunch to you and we can still eat together? If you do not mind._

_ McCoy: That's fine. Come on down._

___Uhura: _What do you want for lunch? I will bring you something.

_McCoy: A chicken salad sandwich meal sounds tasty._

_ Uhura: Ok. I will be there in ten minutes._

_McCoy: Alright see you then._

_He_ couldn't believe that he was getting this far with her, things were going great. His heart was beating a mile a minute like a teenager he once was back in Georgia. He was now dating one of the beautiful women on the ship. She was a normal women, smart, funny, kind, the lists went on and on. He wasn't looking for a short term thing, he wanted to be married again, but did she want the same thing? Only time would tell, but hopefully he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"Hey Leonard." Nyota said standing in his doorway.

"Come in." She walked in with two trays of food. He stood up and walked over to her taking his plate and greeted her with a hug. "Hi Nyota, thanks for coming."

"Oh no problem." She took a seat in front of his desk and he pulled his seat around to sit next to her.

"I will pay you back for the meal later on."

"No, its on me."

"I feel really weird letting a lady pay for a meal."

"Its ok really, it was really my turn to give the favor back. I enjoyed our date last night."

"I'm glad you did because I did as well." He opened his container of food and began to eat. "I thought you would be meeting Jo for lunch. She ran out to lunch like food was never going to be served again."

"Maybe she's going to meet up with someone else." She said while prepping her salad.

"I guess so. Anyways how are things on the bridge?"

"Things are going well. Jim is stressing over that dinner party with the commodore for tonight."

"Dammit!" He smacked his hand against his forehead. "I forgot about that dinner party thing. Thanks for reminding me. Are you going?"

"Oh no I can't, I have some things to do in the language labs tonight."

"Come on you should go, who wants to be in a lab while there is a party going on? What about this, what if you and I went? It could be our second date." He suggested. She crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"You convinced me. A second date then. " Taking a bite of her salad she crossed her legs and leaned against the desk. Pulling a apple from her container she began to take a bite.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

"Why is that?

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." He said jokingly. "Sorry bad joke." She gave the smile that he loved.

"What made you want to become a doctor?" She asked intrest in her voice.

"Something about helping others interested me. I was blessed enough to have a knack for science and a good eye for things, so I thought becoming doctor would be my path to follow. When I was young, every time my parents would get sick I would want to give them medicine and tell them to get plenty of sleep." He chuckled to himself. "What made you want to become a commutations officer?"

"Well I always liked speaking different languages since my family and I traveled a lot. I wanted to be a teacher at first, but I didn't just want to stay on Earth for the rest of my days, so I thought Starfleet would be a good choice. Why did you join Starfleet?" Bones didn't respond quickly, stopping the pace of the conversation. His divorce led him to Starfleet and that was his only reason. He lowered his voice.

"I was getting a divorce from my ex wife. She had took everything in the divorce, so Starfleet was the only thing that had its arms open for me."

"Leonard I'm sorry." She said looking down at her food.

"Don't be sorry, joining Starfleet was the best thing that I've ever done."

"I'm happy that things were looking up when you started. You know I remember back in the academy the first time I met you. It was right after Jim's last kobayashi maru test, you and I were discussing on how he had beaten it."

"I vaguely remember that. You know I use to have a crush on you at that time."

"Really." She leaned in with interest. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Eh, I didn't you would be interested, but who cares? We are here now enjoying each others company."

* * *

He was a nervous wreck when he walked down the ships halls in his dress uniform. He knew that she was going to be the most beautiful thing on the ship and that he was going to be the envy of every man. He stood outside the banquet doors as other finely dressed officers entered. His heart sunk in his chest when he saw her approaching him through the crowd of people. She wore a red strapless cocktail dress, with a black bow wrapped around her waist and black heels. Her hair were in neat curls and bounced with every step she took. He straighten up and welcomed her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Nyota you look amazing." He complimented. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"You look amazing yourself doctor." He put his elbow out for her to take it so that they could walk in together. Many looks from the officers were shocked that McCoy had a women on his arm and not just any woman. The two found a table where Kirk and Spock were talking. Kirk turned around to see his friend arm and arm with Uhura. Kirk's conversation stopped immediately when he saw McCoy pull her chair out for her, then taking a seat next to her.

"Bones, Uhura I'm glad that you could make it." McCoy noticed Kirk's reaction to his appearance with Uhura, but he shot him a look of 'I can explain later'. McCoy never told Kirk of his daughters mission to get him to date again, since he didn't think it would work. Boy was he wrong. During dinner he talked to Nyota about everything that dealt with him and she told him everything about her. Every thing that he learned about made him fall her even more and more and he loved it. After dinner was over, officers made their way to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance my dear?" He put his hand for her to take. On the dance floor they danced close and slowly. He took her hand while the other rested on the bend of her back. She rested her head on his chest and let the music take over. He hasn't danced since…well its been a long time. His fingers interlocked with hers felt amazing since they were smooth. When peeked over his shoulder he saw that his little girl who looked amazing in a green dress was dancing with Chekov. When her saw them everything had clicked. They were dating. He wanted to march over there and teach the boy a thing or two, but didn't want to leave this moment. He had to make a mental to himself to make sure to speak to them later.

"Hey thanks for being my date tonight." He said.

"Your welcome. Thanks for picking me." Her head now rested under his chin. Her other hand left his and rested it on his neck allowing him to place his hand on her back. The song had slowly ended and all was left was the quiet chatter of the people in the room. Through out the party he was happy to have a woman at his side, someone who he could look at and cling to. They felt comfortable enough to hold hands with each other, which was amazing sign for him. When the party was almost over they decided to take another dance before the night was over. She again had her head on his chest, but then looked at him.

"Leonard I need to talk to you."

"Oh uh really, what's going on?" This was it, she was going to it, where she tells him that she was wasn't interested or couldn't commit.

"Believe it or not I find myself very attracted to you." She said softly. Fireworks busted inside his chest with excitement, but he waited for the "But" factor to come in.

"Well uh funny thing is I'm very attracted to you as well." She smiled at him with that perfect smile.

"Well that's good, I guess we finally got that in the open, but there is another thing."

"Oh no." He grumbled. This was it.

"Its nothing bad. I would love to pursue more with you, but I'm scared."

"No need to fear an old country doctor."

"I don't fear you, just the relationship part."

"I understand. Tell me more."

"Well I just got out a relationship last year."

"Really! With who? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I was with Spock." McCoy almost shot out of his skin when he heard his name.

"Spock? Spock the green blooded hobgoblin who always speaks of logic!" McCoy said loudly.

"Yes that same Spock."

"How? When? Where?"

"Back at the academy, at first it was nothing then we got serious and then it just fell apart. He broke it off with me. I never felt so close to someone before in my life. After the fall of Vulcan he changed, he told me that he needs to focus on other things besides a relationship."

"That green blooded son of a bitch. How could he just do that to you."

"Leonard its ok. I just thought I should tell cause relationships are hard for me."

"I really understand where you come from, I mean you know being divorced and all. What would I give to be in your situation." He pulled her closer wanting her to really feel where he was coming from "Jo's mom caused me so much pain, I swore that wouldn't look at another woman again."

"So you haven't been in a relationship since then?"

"Not in ten years almost. I can't believe that I've been ignoring women that long, but I'm glad that did."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I wouldn't of met you." She caressed the back of his head, pulling her head closer to his she paused. "You know if you want to give this relationship thing a try, I am open, but no pressure for you."

"I will have to take you up on your offer doctor." There noses touched on seconds away from kissing.

"You know we are going to kiss?" He whispered.

"Uh huh." He leaned in closer. Bending his head he pressed his lips onto hers. It had been too long since he felt warm tender lips of a woman. The kiss was nearly perfect, if only he could stop shaking. Her hands slowly moved toward his chin, caressing the unshaven hairs. His hands pulled her closer to him making the kiss more passionate. All he wanted for his hands to explore her body, but that would be coming off very strong on a second date. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, while she gave a small giggle.

"That was amazing." He sighed.

* * *

Pavel's hands moved up Jo's sides, her body was against the ships walls in the deserted hallway. The night was wonderful with him and it was wonderful right now. His kisses were gentle, soft and sweet. She placed her hands on his neck while his hands rested on her waist. They didn't bother to stay for the whole party so they hung around the ship then made their way to the holodeck. They noticed that it was already occupied , but it didn't stop them from walking in. Someone had the room setting to the woods at night. They walked close with each other trying not to get lost in the dense woods. He lead her down the path to a lake front. It was peaceful and quiet, it reminded her on home. They sat on the edge of the lake with her head on his shoulder.

"This place reminds me of home. I wonder who had set this place."

"I dunno, but itz nice."

Pavel was pulled from his collar with such great force that he was pulled to his feet. Jo stood up to see two figures that were way too familiar.

"Chekov what the hell do you think your doing to my daughter." Bones said in a deadly tone. Nyota stood behind Leonard trying to not allow him to kill Pavel. "Huh? Your not talking."

"Dad please don't kill him." Jo begged by tugging on her dad's sleeve.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill this boy right now." Bones grip gotten tighter.

"Leonard let him go your going to hurt him." Nyota said while trying to pull his hand from Pavel's collar. He finally let go and crossed his arms.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well I didn't want you to find out this way, but Pavel and I are dating?" Jo explained.

"Over my dead body." Bones shouted. He could feel Nyota's hands tighten around his arm.

"Ok Leonard please calm down." Nyota placed a calming hand on his face. "Look we know Chekov to a responsible guy, he would take good care of her."

"Yes Doctor, I take vill take good care of Jo." Pavel said.

"Stay out of this!" Bones barked. " Jo I think we need to take a little walk." Taking a quick grasp of Joanna's hand he pulled her away. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Soon, once things became official, which things have."

"Uh huh."

"Dad your over reacting. Besides I'm eighteen, I didn't know I still needed permission to have a boyfriend."

"So this boy is your boyfriend how? Do you even know what a boyfriend is? Boyfriend is a term of being serious, are you two serious? Are you guys having sex?"

"No, its nothing serious yet nor are we having sex. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust that boy."

"Please give it a chance." He didn't say anything to her nor did he make eye contact. He really didn't approve of this, but she was of legal age and she could do anything she wanted.

"Alright I'll give this thing a chance, but I don't wanna she any kissing, hugging, hand holding, cuddling, smooching, caressing, flirting or anything along that matter. You got me?"

"Yes sir." She replied. He walked back to Nytoa and took her hand and went to another area. Jo went to Chekov and took his hand.

"I thought I vaz going to die there." He sighed. "Vhat did he say?"

"Well he flipped and then he said he will let us date as long as he doesn't see anything."


	8. Chapter 8

The best three weeks had passed for Leonard and his new love interest. She was everything he could ever ask for in a woman. He would steal a quick kiss from her when he would visit the bridge, talk to her after his shift and at the end the day watch movies with her in his quarters. They had spent every moment he could with her and every moment counted. He was at a point where he was spending too much time and was losing focus on the important things, like his daughter. She didn't have much time left with her so he tried to make the best of it by taking a lunch break together. They had rested in the holodeck where he had set the room settings to resemble their old home Georgia. They settled along a murky creek that he once remembered swimming in as a boy. He looked over at the computer simulated house up on the hill where he once lived with his ex-wife and daughter. How he missed being a doctor back home and coming home to his family. Now that was changed, he was divorced, but happily in a relationship and a daughter who was now a woman.

"So how are things with you and Ny?" Jo asked.

"Never been better, taking things slow and I feel good about her."

"Awesome."

"How about you and the boy, how you two doing?" He grumbled.

"Oh Pav and I are doing pretty well."

"Well that's super duper." He said sarcastically. She move closer to her dad and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you tried to get to know him better, he's a sweet guy. How about tomorrow we invite Pav and Ny over dinner? I think it would be nice for the both of us."

"Alright, sounds like that will be interesting, I will invite them over later, but remember what I said about you two. No kissing, hugging-"

"I know, I know. Your so over protective of me. I just wish you could get over the fact that I'm getting older."

"Yeah that's the scary thing. Your just my southern bell, who's growing up too fast. I remember buying little girl underwear with the ponies on them, now I bet your wearing dental floss underwear with the how to wash tag bigger than the material."

"Oh come on." He pushed him in his arm.

"Well it could be true." He chuckled. "You're my only kid, can't blame me for worrying. I am really proud of you and all of the things you've done. You're a McCoy and nothing less."

"Thanks pop. You know what? I have a good feeling about Nyota and you."

"What? You think we are gonna end up married?" He laughed. He looked at her face and knew she wasn't joking. "Its way too early to tell. I mean she is marriage, but don't expect to me to get down on one knee anytime soon."

"Don't worry I'm not."

* * *

It was routine chuck up day and was Leonard's least favorite day of the whole year, but today was going to be a different day. He looked forward to have two people come in his sick bay, Chekov and Uhura. He made sure for Chekov that he was going to have some fun with the kid. Pavel entered through the sliding doors, little bit shaky kneed and wide eyed when he approached the doctor.

"Come on in Mr. Chekov and have a seat." Bones said as he examined his scanners. The nervous Chekov sat on the bed looking over at Bones as he tampered with his equipment. "Ok so I have to ask you some questions, are you ready?"

"Yes zir." McCoy grabbed his PADD to take notes.

"Ok have you been feeling ill within the past month?"

"No."

"Have you made any changes in your eating habits?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Uhh…." He hesitated. "No zir." Leonard shot him a deadly look.

"You hesitated. Why?"

"No reason."

"I see, so you admit to having sex?"

"Umm, yes zir, but once."

"How recent? One month, a week, last night?"

"No, no, no it waz years ago, before I met your daughter."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm trying to accuse you of sleeping with my daughter?"

"No zir. I was just saying." McCoy grinned. The pure terrified look on his face brought pure enjoyment to his heart.

"Ok Mr. Chekov please remove your shirt and lie down." Chekov complied to the doctors orders by taking his shirt off and laying down. McCoy placed his cold hands on the young ensigns chest to check his heart rate. "Your heart seems to be racing, you nervous or something?"

"No zir."

"Well you should be."

"What?" Pavel jumped.

"I'm kidding. So how are things with you and my daughter?"

"Good, she iz a wery nice gal."

"And that's how it should be. Listen I'm going to tell you a little story. When I was around your age I was good boy, I had a good life and then I met Jo's mom. She became my girlfriend and what not. Then she comes to me five months into the relationship saying she was pregnant. I was going to be a father who had no idea how to take care of a kid. Jo's grandfather made me marry his daughter telling me that she was my responsibly. I'm saying this to you because if you knock up Joanna you better be planning your wedding or funeral. You get to choose."

"Doctor we've been only datin' zor a week."

"And that's all it takes young man. Look over at the wall of floating objects." McCoy pointed. Chekov lifted his head slowly to see a large case of viles and jars of different species of alien parts and plants. "Don't end up in one of those jars." Chekov gave a large gulp and laid his head back down.

"I vill make zure of it zir."

"Alright you seem to be normal, put your shirt on and get back to work." McCoy ordered. Chekov quickly grabbed his shirt from the table and put it back on. McCoy placed to a firm grip on Chekov's shoulder and leaned into his ear. "Remember this if you hurt my little girl…I don't have a problem going back to prison." Chekov stiffened up and began to leave. "Oh yeah Mr. Chekov, dinner at my place tonight at six. Hope you can make it." Chekov nodded quickly and walked off towards the bridge. McCoy couldn't help but to laugh at himself. He had to make sure to put the fear God into the boy. A few seconds later Nyota walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Leonard what's wrong with Chekov? He looked terrified when leaving sick bay."

"Oh I just had a man to man talk with him."

" What did you say?" She crossed her arms.

"I just told him to watch himself." Nyota rolled her eyes knowing that he must of said more than just that.

"Right." He wrapped his hands around the her waist and began to kiss her. Their kiss increased with passion and love, he leaned her against the medical table. She pulled away only letting him kiss her neck. "Hey don't you have other appointments after me?"

"Nope, I made sure you came last." He said in between kisses

"Saving the best for last I see." She smiled. His hand began to explore more as his hand trailed down to her rear. "Hey I came here to get my check up, not get felt up by my doctor."

"Right. Sorry that I get off task so easily. Ok hop up on the table." Uhura sat on the table with her legs crossed. "Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Nope."

"Any changes in eating habits?"

"Nope."

"Is your menstrual cycle normal?"

"It should be."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Not in a very long time." Her legs began to trail up the doctors legs as he made notes on his PADD. She could tell that he was having such a hard time in concentrating. He pulled his medical tri-corder from his pocket and began to scan her body. Her hands ran up and down his chest.

"Hurry up with this."

"Well its kinda hard since I have someone distracting me." He had made his last readings on his PADD with his free hand. "Your all normal."

"Good." He pulled the privacy curtain over so that no one could see them. She pulled him in for a kiss, he picked her up with her legs wrapped around him. There was no doubt that he wanted her and if he could would of taken her right here.

"Could you guys do this later?" The voice Jim Kirk said on the other side. The two stopped kissing and fixed their clothes. McCoy pulled the curtain over to see his Captain grinning. "I mean I can hear you guys sucking faces from a miles away. Is that even sanitary?"

"By golly Jim with the things you do I would have to question if they are sanitary or not.."

"Hey." Kirk frowned. Nyota went to Bones and kissed him on the forehead.

"I think the Captain wants a word with you, I will see you later on." Both men watched her leave the sick bay.

"Damn Bones I didn't know you guys were so hot and heavy." Kirk said while taking a seat on the bed.

"We usually don't get that wild, but I can't keep my hands to myself."

"I have seen you two in better moods these days. Maybe I should start calling you Dr. Feelgood."

* * *

Father and daughter worked in the kitchen to prepare dinner for tonight. Once six o'clock came around Paval and Nyota came over. During dinner Leonard was delighted to see that Jo was smiling even if it was boy causing it. To his surprise he was starting to like Chekov a little more. He never really talked to the kid before, but was impressed with he carried himself. He honestly admired his tactical skills and still couldn't believe he helped come up with a tactical plan that lead to Nero's death a couple of years ago. This was something that he could only admit to himself and never tell Joanna. When dinner ended Joanna and Paval offered to help clear the table and wash the dishes, while Leonard and Nyota sat on the sofa drinking wine.

"Dad we finished washing dishes, I think we are going to head off." Jo said while grabbing her belongings. Leonard stood up and approach Chekov slowly. Pavel's knees buckled.

"You kids be safe and Chekov take care of her." He put his hand in a handshake. The three gave Leonard a look that was unexpected. Pavel smiled and shook his hand.

"I vill zir. Have a good night." The two left without another word and it was only Nyota and him. Nyota stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was very grown up of you."

"I know. I can't hate the kid forever, he's a good one." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. "I couldn't wait for them to leave."

"I could tell by look in your eyes." Giving her a boyish grin, he lifted her off her feet and laid her on the sofa. She took his hands and held them close to her chest. Leonard couldn't help to think about what Jo said about marring Nyota. Was she right? She was perfect, maybe to perfect. The thought about getting married again was crazy. Yes it was early, but it something to think about.

"We need to talk about something." He said blandly.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I…I was wondering what…or…um." He was nervous to ask her where this relationship was headed. This was something not easy to say. It was the her response that made him terrified. She tried to follow his mumbling words, but she couldn't understand what he was talking about. "What are we? I mean I know we are dating, but are we dating for the same reasons?"

"I'm dating you because I care about you of course, but I'm not looking just to look. I really would like to settle down and be in some kind of commitment. If that's what you were wondering." He sighed in relief.

"Yes, yes those are the magical words I want to hear. I just wanted to be on the same page as you. I as well will like to commitment to something more than just kissing and hugging."

"Leonard McCoy you are a funny one."

**A/N: Anyone know the song by Motley Crue? I think it should McCoy's theme song**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I should of warned you a bit earlier, but I'm almost done with the story. Please review!**

"Come on Len, your almost there." Nyota said breathing into his ear. "Push harder!" He pushed harder, but his muscles began to strain. He groan pushing as far as he go until he collapsed. He panted heavily on the floor then rolled on his back. She stood over him with a smirk on her face.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" He gasped for air between his words.

"Not at all." She helped him off the floor to his feet.

"I think that this is the last time I will be doing push ups for awhile." He said while wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel. He looked at his watch to check the time. He had 15 minutes until he started duty, that was enough time to grab a shower and change. "I have to be in the medical wing soon, I'm going to take a shower then head up. Come by later when your shift is over."

"Alright." She kissed him on the lips. He went to the locker room to take a quick shower then put on his uniform to get back to work. When he waited for a turbo lift the large doors open swiftly, upon entering he saw Spock standing in there with his arms behind his back.

"Hi there Spock." He said upon entering.

"Doctor."

"Where are you headed?"

"I am going to engineering. Approximately an hour ago I arrived at sick bay to discuss the newly form bacterial virus that Starfleet is ordering us to check on, but you were not present."

"Sorry about that. I was in the gym with Lieutenant Uhura."

"I see that you two are more in each other's company these days."

"Yeah…hey I hope that this doesn't bother you, since you two dated. I know its uncool when your friend dates an ex."

"That is a human emotion that I do not understand, but I do not have a problem if you are dating the lieutenant."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Promise one thing for me doctor." Spock turned toward McCoy. "Lieutenant Uhura is a beautiful and intelligent woman. Give her everything see needs, understand her feelings and do not let her go like I have. She deserved more than I could give and if you are that person that can give her care then you are compatible for her." The doors opened. "Have a good day." He walked out swiftly. The words that Spock spoke showed a different side of the first officer. He never talked to Nyota about her and Spock's relationship, but he found out really why they broke up. This was a promise he was going to keep.

"The hobgoblin has heart, who would of known?" He said to himself.

* * *

"I zink your father is starting to like me." Chekov said to Joanna as he scanned a mysterious plant during the mission.

"Me too, he seems to be more accepting of us." Joanna said. She was testing the water along a stream. "Just think not too long ago he would be over my neck right now, he wouldn't allow me go anywhere with you."

"Maybe Ms. Uhura has soften him up." He joked.

"I think your right." Chekov was right, ever since he had been dating her he has been lest cranky. "I think I'm done, what about you?"

"Uh, just one moment. I vant to make zure that I get ze readings before I report back to Mr. Spock." He had check his scanning's then closed his tricorder. "I'm done. Ready to mean with the rest of the land party?" She walked to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"What's the rush? We still have sometime until we report." His hands pulled her closer to him. His kisses still had enough power to bring her to her knees every time. He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I hate zat you don't have wery much time left with me."

"Yeah, I don't want to go either, nor do I want to think about it."

"You are wery special to me." He kissed her forehead. "Don't ever stop." Her fingers played with his soft curls on the nape of his neck. His lips touched hers again, but with more passion than usual. "I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I love you more."

* * *

Their nightly routine ended with Nyota lazily stretched on Leonard's sofa and his arms wrapped around her. He looked at the time and noticed that it was later than he expected.

"Hmmm I don't wanna get up, I'm too comfortable." She sighed. "But I need to." Moving slowly from the sofa she search for her PADD in the dimly lit living area. He hated watching her leave at night. He took her arm and pulled her close toward him.

"What if you slept over?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in nor do I have a fresh uniform for the morning."

"You can sleep in one of my shirts and I can wash your uniform that you have on, but if you don't want to stay then that's fine too." He was taking a big leap into this relationship.

"Alight, I will stay." She followed him to his bedroom. It had been the first time that he had let her in his room. Luckily he had always kept his room cleaned and organized. He pulled out an old t-shirt with Ole Miss stamped on it and pair of pajama pants from his dresser and gave them to her.

"Your free to take a shower, there are extra towels in the bathroom closet and just leave your dress uniform by the door so that I can wash it." She went into take a shower while he did the laundry. When he was finish he laid on his bed in his boxers and undershirt. He enjoyed listening to her singing in the shower while he finished some last minute work on his PADD. When she was finished she came out dressed in his clothes. He looked up and smiled. Obviously his clothes didn't fit her, but she looked damn good in his t-shirt. She hopped into bed with him, looked at her PADD to check her mail then placed it on the night stand when she was finished. He placed his work to the side and leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ready for bed?"

"Yup." They had gotten underneath the blankets and snuggled with each other.

"Computer, lights off." He said and the lights went out. There he was with the love of his life sharing a bed. It had been a long time since he had to share a bed with a woman and boy did it feel great to have her there. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss, but this time the kiss was different. It increased in passion as their hearts race inside themselves. Her hands ran through his hair, sending chills down his spine. He then laid on top of her placing kisses on her neck. The heat began to rise as his body wanted more. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. She did not stop kissing him. How far was this going to go? "Wait, wait, wait…this is not right. I didn't offer my bed to you, so that I can sleep with you." He said. "I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of the situation."

"I didn't think you were. I was doing it because I was ready."

"So if I didn't stop, we would be having…" His voice trailed off.

"I believe so, I mean yeah."

"Well I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine Len."

"So I guess we're gonna do it huh?"

"Yup." He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time nervously. He never classified himself as a woman pleaser, but he was going to try his best. Through the night he felt like a great boulder was lifted off his body and his life was forever going to be amazing.

A familiar voice had woken him up from an amazing dream about Nyota, he was pissed. If this familiar voice had buzzed in about a few hours go during his lovemaking then he would of drop kicked Chapel the next time he saw her.

"Sick bay to Doctor McCoy." Nurse Chapel's buzzed in his ear through his commutation system. His eyes blanked slowly as he woke up. "Sickbay to Doctor McCoy." She called again. He rolled over on to his back to tap the communicator on his nightstand.

"What?" He groaned angrily.

"Sorry to wake you, but your needed in medical."

"What is it? Sickness, injury or someone discovered a hangnail?"

"Your just needed sir. Not enough staff on duty."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He was irritated just from the discussion. He tapped the communicator again to clear out the channel. He looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it read 3: 24 am. Small movements moved in his arms, he forgot about Nyota that was sleeping in his arms. It was different, its been years since he had a woman in his bed, but this woman he had cared for him. He didn't want to leave her, she was so warm, and beautiful. He slowly moved her off his arms and rolled out of the bed. He quickly ran into the bathroom to shower and then put on his uniform. He sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boot, still trying not to wake her up.

"Leonard." She said softly. He failed. He turned his head to see her reach for him. "Where are you going?"

"I was called to medical, sorry to wake you."

"Its ok."

"I don't know how long I will be, your free to go anytime you need."

"Alright." He kneeled over her head and kissed her on her lips. Pulling back he left his quarters to the medical bay. Getting his assignments once he had entered, he was kept busy until eight o'clock. He had a peaceful breakfast as he ate alone in office, leaving him to have thoughts of last night kept running through his mind. The way she moved, kissed, loved him and drove him wild and to know that she laid in his bed made him feel complete. Three knocks from his door disrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said. The door slid open, Kirk walked in with his cup of coffee in his hand and sat in the chair.

"Morning Bones."

"Morning Jim."

"Whoa, you look different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You look relaxed."

"Because I am. I finished most of my work."

"No, no, no that not it, Bones your not telling me something."

"What are you talking about?" Jim stood up and went behind Bones. He didn't say anything, but said hmmm's.

"Your relaxed and you smell of sex, Bones you got some nookie!"

"Not so loudly dammit."

"Bones you and Uhura did it, that's fantastic."

"Ok, how do you know these things? I mean I took a shower."

"I have a special nose. Man, I'm proud of you."

"Jim this is very big. I mean I haven't been with a woman years and I don't have time to mess this up with her."

"Then don't!" Kirk gave the biggest smirk to his friend and patted him on the back.

"Is she on the bridge right now?"

"Nope, not until another couple of hours. Why?" Bones stood up and rushed toward the door.

"I'm going to head back to my quarters for a moment."

Leonard entered the code to his quarters and entered. He called out for her, but she did not respond. A voice singing in the bathroom echoed and he knew where she was. He peaked into the bathroom and saw that the curtain was pulled and with her behind it. He began taking off his clothes and set them to side quietly. He slid in the back part of the tub to find her facing the pouring water. His arms wrapped around her wet body, she immediately yelped and punched him in the face. He groaned in pain.

"Leonard what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but I guess it was on me. Damn you pack a mean punch." He placed his hand on his jaw.

"Sorry, but I wasn't' expecting someone to be there."

"Big mistake huh?"

"Let me make it up to you."

"Oh yeah how?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. "Now I know." They showered together for a few more minutes until they heard a voice of Joanna call for her father.

"Daddy?" Joanna called from the other room. Bones looked at Nyota with wide eyes.

"What is she doing here?" She whispered.

"She comes by some mornings, I forgot, just be quiet." He whispered back. "I'm in the shower." The door to the bathroom open.

"Hey dad can I ask you a quick favor?"

"Well uh hun." He peaked from the curtain. "Can it wait? I'm in a middle of a shower."

"Ok I will wait in the living-" She stopped in mid sentence. He looked at her as stared at the wall. He looked to see what she was looking at. It was Nyota's clean uniform folded up neatly on the towel rack. "Nyota are you in there?"

"Yeah?" She peaked from behind the curtain. Jo gave the most shirking scream that he had ever head.

"EWWW I'm so sorry. I will never come into your room again." She left quickly. Nyota tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"How embarrassing that was." She said when turning off the water. They had stepped out of the shower together. He had grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around their waists, allowing for their wet bodies to touch.

"Where do we finish off?" He asked.

"I think about here." She placed her lips to his chest.

"And this is why I love you." He whispered. He didn't mean for her to hear it, but she did. Her head shot up in disbelief.

"What!"

"I mean, uh, crap. I didn't mean to say that."

"You love me?" He felt like he just made the biggest mistake in the world. Telling your girlfriend that you've been with less than three months that you love her was bad. Yes he did love her, but he couldn't tell her that yet.

"I really didn't mean to say that. I meant to keep that to myself." Her hands reached his face, caressing his skin.

"I love you too." The sweet words left her mouth and lingered in his head for a moment. "I don't know how long I've been in love with you, but I am."

"Same here, I guess."

"I can't believe that I'm in love with my doctor."

"And can't believe that the most amazing woman in the universe is in love with me."


End file.
